Kurisuta's Diary
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kurisuta is a young girl with a terrible power. She has to hide it when her family gets a foreign exchange student named Daisuke, and she starts to fall for him.
1. Arrival

Account of October 24, 2008

I was sitting on my bed waiting for the phone call. The one that would tell me if my brother was okay.

I got up, paced the room for a second, then plugged in my iPod and pressed play. "Never Alone" by BarlowGirl blasted from the speakers.

I wanted to scream. Why hadn't the phone rang? This was all my fault.

The doorbell rang. Over the music, I heard it. I went to the living room, where the front door was. I got the key out of the basket. I looked into the peephole.

I saw a spiky haired Japanese boy about my age wearing a red jacket, white T-shirt, and jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked him through the door, my panic still visible.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa," he replied. "The foreign exchange student."

"Hold on, I'll check," I said. I went through the dining room into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter: "Kuri-san, let the foreign exchange student in. His name is Daisuke Niwa and he will be staying with us for three months."

I should really read these notes she leaves more often, I thought, sighing with relief. It would have saved me all that panic. I stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. I opened the door.

"Sorry about that," I said, closing the door behind him. "Mom didn't tell me we were having a foreign exchange student stay here. But I guess you'll be staying in the guest bedroom."

How did he get here? I wondered. There's no bus, no taxi, not in the suburbs…and everyone's at the hospital.

I didn't ask him however, I felt like I would seem like an interrogator or something.

He didn't say anything else to me, just waited for me to close and lock the door, and then I led him to the guest bedroom.

He sat down on the bed, then opened his backpack and a little animal came out. It was like a bunny, but different.

I felt useless, so I turned to go and immediately the phone rang. I ran to get it, and pressed the "talk" button quickly.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi honey," my mom replied. "Rob is okay. Is the exchange student there?"

"Um…yeah," I said. "But he doesn't talk much."

"Maybe he doesn't know the language."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know, honey. But we'll be home around eleven. This whole thing's a mess. The doctor said he has no idea why Rob's system shut down like that. Are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"I-I told you, it was dark, and the electrical socket-"

"Never mind, honey, I didn't mean to upset you. Go make Daisuke feel welcome. Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

I hung up the phone. I sat down and started to cry. I looked down at my gloved hands for a moment, then went into the kitchen and wiped my eyes with a paper towel, which I then threw away.

"Why are you crying?" the foreign exchange student was behind me.

I turned. "My brother's in the hospital."

"Oh," he looked down. "I'm sorry."

I did a double-take. This was refreshing! A boy who barely knew me, and he cared.

"Thank you," I said. "Um…I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Kurisuta Vaste."

A cooking alarm that I had forgotten about went off.

"Ack!" I exclaimed.

"What's that alarm for?" Daisuke asked.

"Um…pizza," I replied distractedly, grabbing two hot pads from the kitchen drawer. I opened the oven and got the pizza out of it and put it on the stove to cool. "Do you…like pizza?"

"I've never had it," he replied.

"Well good, because I don't want that much anyway. Being upset makes me lose my appetite."

I cut the half-pizza into two fourths, and gave Daisuke some. We decided to eat at the little table in the kitchen because the dining room freaks me out, on account of the huge window. I feel like I'm being watched.

"I have a really weird question for you," I said, finishing my pizza.

"Okay," he replied, still eating.

"Do you…speak English fluently, or just a little?"

"It's my second language…but I'm fluent!" he smiled a little.

I didn't smile. I was scared. What if this kid found out about what my hands did?

He must have noticed I wasn't smiling, because he looked concerned when I looked up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay, just wish…" I trailed off. I didn't want him to know, did want anyone to know. I wasn't sure, but I thought Rob might know and I was scared, so scared.

My hands were shaking so much that I dropped the plate I was holding. I jumped back, and it shattered.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed. I carefully stepped around it and grabbed the dustpan from under the kitchen sink. Once I got back, however, Daisuke had already gotten the biggest shards and thrown them away. I used the dustpan to get the rest.

"Thanks," I said. "That could have been a disaster."

"You're right," he replied. "Why do you wear gloves?"

I almost dropped the dustpan as I was putting it away. Why did he have to notice?

"F-Fashion statement."

"Oh. Okay."

I was silent. Then I noticed a noise coming from my room.

"Oh no, I left my music on. I'll be right back."

Once I came back he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He was in his room, so I didn't bother him for the rest of the night.

At around eleven, my parents came home. Rob was with them. I hugged them and they met Daisuke. Rob's hug was stiff and he looked at me with cold eyes.

I went up to his attic room later.

"Rob? I know you're here. Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you," he said, but he opened the door.

I went in. "Please just listen to me! It's not my fault."

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me. I'm your brother. Why did you keep it a secret from me?"

I stared at him. "I'm sorry. I should've told you. Are you going to tell them?"

"Of course not. Who'd believe me?"

"Rob. I just want you to know. Even though you're mad at me…I love you and I'm glad you're home."

I hugged him and this time he hugged me back. Suddenly I heard him say, "I just hope you never do that again. I'm staying away from your hands."

"W-What did you say? That was so…vicious."

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything."

I left knowing that if I hug someone, I can hear their thoughts. I wondered what would happen if I…never mind.

That night I woke up thirsty. I went to get a glass of water in the kitchen and I wasn't wearing my gloves, because it was late at night, and I didn't expect to run into anyone. Well I was wrong. I ran into Daisuke, in the kitchen for some unknown reason.

Here's where it gets fuzzy. Either I tripped, or he tripped, but somehow I grabbed his arm to steady myself and-got an electric shock so bad that I flew back and hit the wall.

But what I heard was very clear, but in a voice that wasn't Daisuke's at all. "Stay away."

I got up slowly, and he tried to help me, but I moved my hands away from him.

"D-Did I do that?" he asked me.

"I think it was just some kind of static electricity or something," I said. "Let's just go to bed. Maybe we're dreaming. Maybe this is a nightmare."

I got up, but backed away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, no," I replied. "I just…need to sleep. Goodnight."

And then I left him there. When I got to bed I realized that he had heard what I was thinking when my hand wasn't touching him. I had thought "I hope he isn't afraid of me." But he only heard "afraid" and thought I was scared. He must have heard it and interpreted it without noticing it himself.

And that's my account of October 24, 2008. The 25th and 26th Mom and Rob showed Daisuke around town while I went out with friends, since I hadn't known and had already made plans. Well the 26th is when I'm writing this. We had church together, but we haven't really had the chance to talk since what happened. It's been busy. But I keep my gloves on. He starts school with me tomorrow.

Daisuke stared at the ceiling. What was going on with this girl?

He rolled over onto his side, staring at the wall.

I thought I could only hear Dark, he thought. But when she touched my arm, I heard her say she was scared. And what was that weird shock?

Daisuke, you worry too much, Dark interrupted. But I think that girl is trouble. You should be careful. Whatever power she's not telling you about, I think it might hurt you.

I don't think she's trying to hurt me, Dark.

I know you want to trust her, but she's keeping something from you.

So…I'm doing the same thing.

Daisuke closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think about Kuri-san. He didn't know if he was ready to be around another girl after Riku broke up with him.

It was late into the night until he fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. Secrets

October 27, 2008

Okay, it's really awkward bringing a guy you barely know to school. With all your friends…so awkward.

So this morning I got up and turned on my iPod, forgetting that there was someone else in the room next to me. I ran into Daisuke on my way into the bathroom. Thankfully, I was already in my uniform.

I said "sorry" and let him take the first turn in the bathroom (I was used to sharing, I used to share with my brother till he moved to the attic). Daisuke came out looking a bit more awake, and he headed for the kitchen.

I put on my contacts and make-up. Now, I only wear make-up to impress a guy. If I haven't made it clear-yes, I have a crush on our foreign exchange student. But I'm like his student guide, I told myself, I have to look good. I lie to myself a lot. But not here. Here, I'm perfectly honest.

Anyway, so I went into the kitchen and got Daisuke a Kudo bar, and one for me. Rob came down and threw an orange at me, which I dodged.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Your music was too loud, so I broke your iPod," he replied.

"Give it back," I replied, reaching into his pocket and taking back my iPod. He was laughing. "It's not funny. Nothing's funny this early."

"Where are your parents?" Daisuke asked me.

"Mom left an hour ago," I replied. "And Dad doesn't get up for another hour. You ready?"

"Yes," he replied.

We left in my car. I'm an okay driver, and he fell asleep on the way there. I laughed and woke him up when we got there.

"You seem extra-tired. Did you have trouble sleeping?" I asked.

"I was up late…" he replied, yawning. "I'm not used to being up so early."

"And I bet you still have jet-lag too," I smiled.

Nothing much happened after that. We went into the building, got his schedule, and went to class. I sat with him in every class, even though it made my friends a bit irritated.

"W-Why are you sitting with me?" he asked the first time I sat down.

"Well," I replied. "We're friends. And friends sit together. Also, you don't know anyone here, so you have no one to sit with. I can't stand it when someone sits alone. It makes me sad."

Let me make this clear. I told him we were friends because that's all we are. It makes no difference what I want, it's what this kid needs right now, which is a friend. So that's what I'll be.

Anyway, so school was lame, Mr. Davis telling us we were incompetent. Daisuke asked me later if he was really allowed to talk like that, and I replied, "He always does."

I did notice Daisuke eyeing my gloves. I want to tell him why I wear them, really, but I can't. Maybe one day I will…

Later today we came home and I watched Charmed. I freaked out because one of my favorite songs was in one of the episodes. That made me so happy.

Daisuke seemed sad-ish, so I asked him what was wrong.

"I guess…I'm homesick…" he replied. His eyes were very sad.

I didn't think about what exactly I was doing, I just hugged him. I hug people when they're sad, ask any of my friends.

Immediately my vision went black, and I could feel, really feel. I felt a pain that wasn't my own; it was entirely Daisuke's. I broke away quickly.

"I'm sorry…I just thought that I could…" I trailed off quickly, then left him there. I left because for some reason, when I'm sad, I drain people a little bit without touching them. I didn't want to hurt him anymore then he was already hurting.

Now I debate: what was the pain? It felt like…rejection, mostly. Worthlessness. Heartsickness. But there was a spark, a spark of…joy. I don't know where it came from.

Aaaaa! He's here now, wants to talk to me. Be back.

Daisuke knocked on Krista's door. She answered, in her nightgown.

"What is it?" she said, letting him in.

"I…need to know something," he replied, sitting on her bed.

She closed the door.

"Huh?" She said, looking confused. "What about?"

"Did you…feel what I was feeling…somehow?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise to tell me why you felt that way."

"Okay. I promise."

Daisuke looked at her. This must be the secret, the one she didn't want him to know about.

"The reason why I wear gloves isn't a fashion statement. I wear them to protect everyone. If my hands touch you, I can read emotions. When I'm happy, sometimes I can heal things. And hugs…I can hear thoughts or read emotions."

"But last night…I shocked you!"

"Yes, that's never happened before. And I heard a thought that wasn't yours…I think I must have been hearing things."

"Y-Yes."

She must have heard Dark, he thought. Wait…did Dark use his magic to shock her?

"Well, I have to go to bed now. You should too. You don't want to be tired tomorrow like you were today. Besides, being tired makes you sadder."

"Really?"  
"Yeah…Goodnight, Daisuke."

"Goodnight, Kuri-san."

Daisuke went to his room.

Dark! Tell me now! Did you hurt her? He demanded.

I was afraid that she would sense me, Dark replied. And I didn't shock her. It must have been because there's two of us and that's too much for her powers to handle. All I did was tell her to stay away.

Well, as long as you didn't hurt her…Daisuke replied.

October 28, 2008

I remembered this morning that I had forgotten to ask Daisuke why he had been so sad last night. I asked him this morning in the car.

"Why were you so sad last night?" I asked. "You never told me, and you promised you would."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I forgot."

"So?" I prompted. "Why were you so sad?"

"I…my girlfriend and I broke up…" he said softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" I said, parking the car at the school.

I was silent for a moment.

"Look, Daisuke," I said. "I felt what you were feeling last night. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…I know how bad you feel and I just wish somehow I could cheer you up."

At that point, Tiffany, one of my best friends, knocked on my window.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

I opened the door, and Daisuke opened his.

"What were you two talking about?" Tiffany asked me.

"Nothing, Tiffany," I said warily. I wasn't about to tell someone Daisuke's problems. Not even my best friend.

After that, not much happened. We had school, which was lame. Then I came home and felt really tired.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked me. We were sitting on the couch watching Charmed.

"I won't get sick," I said stubbornly. "I have a party and Fright Fest this weekend. It's Halloween for goodness sake!"

"Didn't you say something to Amber about bad luck or something?"

"October is my worst month. Last year it landed me in the hospital."

His eyes got big at that comment. I didn't mean to tell him that; it just slipped out.

"It's like this," I continued. "Ever since last October, I've had bad luck every October. All October, bad things happen to me. Me and Amber call it the October Curse."

"Oh…I'm sorry," he replied.

"Well, it's kind of a joke anyway," I laughed a little. "Everything's a joke with us."

"Yeah, you guys laugh a lot."

"We're loud too, I guess." I smiled, thinking about my friends. Suddenly I thought of something. "Oh! You must be missing your friends, I'm sorry."

"Oh…it's okay," Daisuke replied. He smiled a little. "They aren't anything like your friends."

I coughed. He looked concerned. "You'd better get some rest."

"No, no," I replied. "I can't go to bed till eight. I'll have nightmares. Or be in a bad mood. Too much sleep is bad for you. I have to get exactly eight hours. Any less or more, and I'm in a bad mood. I don't know why."

"O…kay," replied Daisuke


	3. Connection to Dark

Something strange happened last night. Daisuke has this friend. His name is Dark. They go out together at night, and I'm never invited, kind of a guy thing. Well, this guy…he was in my dreams.

I was on a street corner, looking for something. My brother was talking to me, but I couldn't hear him.

Rob put a hand on my shoulder. He looked concerned. "Dark is coming. Don't stay out too late, little sister."

I was confused. "Robby wait!"

He was gone.

I looked around. Dark stepped out of the shadows. "I thought I'd find you here, Kuri-san."

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I thought I'd find you in your dreams," he replied.

I fell back a step. "A-Are you really here? In my dreams?"

"It doesn't matter. This is the only place I can find out the truth." He took my hand, and removed my glove. "I know how this works. You can't read me here…but you won't be able to lie to me either."

"Who told you this stuff?" I asked.

"Your brother."

"Traitor," I muttered.

Dark grabbed my hand. There were sparks, and I felt our minds connect.

"Now tell me," he said. "Did you try to kill someone with your powers? Are you trying to kill Daisuke?"

"What? N-No! I could never try to kill Daisuke! I did try to kill someone one time. But it was to protect someone I care about!"

He dropped my hand. "I saw your memory…who was that little boy?"

"I'm not telling you, Dark. You shouldn't have seen that. I didn't want you or anyone to know."

"I'm…sorry," he said. He put one hand on my cheek and pulled my face toward his, and he…he kissed me.

I woke up then.

Unfortunately, there was no time to figure this out, because this morning I had school as usual.

Daisuke and I made it to school as usual, but I couldn't make myself speak to him. It was his friend that kissed me last me night. But how could he have a mind connection with me? I thought that was only Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"It's…about your friend, Dark."

Daisuke was a little mad. "What did he do?"

"Um…can he enter people's dreams? I mean…you and I can feel each other's pain? So I thought maybe he was in my dream last night."

Daisuke knew she would ask questions about Dark, eventually, now that he was back to his old job of being Phantom Thief at night. And of course, Dark was also up to his old tricks—namely going after girls. And he'd picked Krista as a target.

Daisuke had told Rob about his secret, and Rob had told them about the fact that Kuri-san, when her gloves touched you and she was asleep, would pull you into her dreams. Dark had used the opportunity to go there and talk to her.

"In your dream? Are you crazy? He wasn't in your dream! Th-That's impossible!"

"Sure, Daisuke. So are my hands. But you've seen what they can do. So I think Dark—"

Tiffany tapped on the glass. "Hey you two! I have a foreign exchange student staying at my house too!"

"What? Huh?" They both got out of the car.

"This is Satoshi," replied Tiffany.

Satoshi acknowledged them with a nod.

Daisuke was shocked. "Satoshi? Is that you?"

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Kuri-san asked.

"We're friends," Daisuke replied. "But I thought he wasn't coming to America…"

"I wasn't going to, but my father sent me," Satoshi said.

It was awkward.

"Okay, well, let's go in; it's cold out here," Kuri-san said.


	4. Goodbye

November 4, 2008

Last night I entered Daisuke's dreams. It was an accident. We were watching TV and I took off my gloves to sanitize my hands and Daisuke fell asleep and fell against me. I didn't mean to touch him, but I did and for some reason, I passed out.

I was standing on a rooftop. I looked around. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Kuri-san?" Daisuke said from behind me.

I turned. "I-I am so sorry, Daisuke! I didn't know I could go into your dreams, I swear!"

"I know, but you have to leave," he said. "Someone's coming…"

"I think I know the way out," I said. "I've been somewhere like this before…"

I turned, took a step, and jumped off the roof.

"Wait a second! You can't just—" Daisuke grabbed my wrist.

"It's a dream, Daisuke," I replied. "Just let go. I can't die in someone else's dreams, I don't think."

"I can't just drop you!" he exclaimed.

"I don't belong in your dreams. It's an invasion of privacy." I wrenched free from his grasp and started to fall.

I woke up in the den, but I had fallen off the couch. That's when I saw him. Bradley, my little brother. Or at least, his ghost.

"Krista! You woke up!" he smiled at me.

I rubbed my eyes. "Bradley…I thought you crossed over."

"I did, but there's trouble, so I was sent back."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Him." Bradley pointed at Daisuke. "His enemy is going to kill you."

"Bradley, you don't know that," I said. "And besides, you don't need to worry about me—"

"Kuri-san?" Daisuke woke up. "Were you in my dreams?"

"Go," I whispered to Bradley, and he faded from view.

"What did you say?" Daisuke asked.

"I said, 'no,'" I replied. I didn't want him to know about my all access pass to the dream world and to the ghost plane. "You must have been dreaming. I've been awake this whole time."

Later, I confronted my brother on what he did last night, sending me to my room when Daisuke was about to tell me something.

"Rob, why did you do that? You knew what he was about to say, so why—"

"Because," Rob said. "I…I don't know about him yet."

"You worried about me?" I punched his shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself, sis."

Another thing. Before I went to bed, Daisuke came up to me and asked, "Did you murder your little brother?"

I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. "You know about Bradley?"

"Dark told me what he saw," Daisuke said. "What did you do?"

He was serious. I wanted to cry. "Daisuke…I worked for a lab…the same lab that made my hands do…what they do…I stole from them, and so they killed my brother. They killed him. It wasn't me!"

Daisuke looked shocked at my outburst. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Forget it," I replied, and went to bed.

November 5, 2008

Daisuke had to go home to be with his family for a couple weeks. He might not come back…


	5. Welcome Home with a Kiss

December 27, 2008

Long story short, Daisuke came back today. My brother is amazing. I was trying to act like I was okay. I dreamed about him a lot though. My brother went to Japan and talked to Daisuke's mother.

It was a surprise. I was dropped off at Wal-mart to shop with my new giftcard, and I have my hair cut short. I somehow must have impressed the guys at the Subway in Wal-Mart, because they gave me a free Icee. I was drinking it, and writing in my new journal about my dreams, and a boy put his hand on my shoulder.

I whipped out my cell, prepared to call 9-1-1 on the guy behind me, but, I turned, and it was Daisuke. I instantly hugged him. For some reason, after that, he ran out and went to the men's room for a moment, then came back.

I waited, then he came back.

"What—How—Why?" I said.

"It was Rob," Daisuke said.

"I-I…" A solitary tear fell down my cheek. "I missed you…"

"I mi—" Daisuke began, but my cell phone went off.

"Meredith?" I answered, having observed the Caller ID. She sounded upset. "Look, it'll be okay, I-I'll be there."

I hung up the phone, then realized that I had no car. "Ugh…no car, and it's not like I have a private jet. I'll just call her back and try to calm her down…Daisuke, I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay!" he said.

After I finished my phone call, I returned to sit with Daisuke.

"I…don't know what to say…" I said to him.

"Kuri-san…" he said. It was ridiculous how much I had missed his voice; the way he said my name… "That last day…in my dream…"

"I shocked you awake by allowing you to feel my emotions of worry and fear…" I whispered. "Daisuke, I thought for sure that…I was going to lose you. That you were going to die."

He looked like he was thinking for a moment. I felt a bit frustrated. I usually know what guys are thinking by the look on their face…but Daisuke has so many looks… Mom came and got us then, and we came home, and, well, here we are. Yay. Hmm…

You like her, Daisuke, Dark thought at Daisuke.

Daisuke didn't realize how he had felt about Kuri-san until he was separated from her.

She looked so upset today, Daisuke thought. She…cried a little bit. Why did she cry?

Because she missed you, Dark replied. Isn't that obvious?

I…guess I do like her, Daisuke smiled at the ceiling. He was supposed to be asleep.

Did you forget that I've already kissed her? Dark smirked.

WHAT?! That's what you were doing in her dreams?! Dark, what's wrong with you?

Hey, I like her too. Remember, I am you.

December 28, 2008

Ugh…as if dreaming about him wasn't enough…this time I dream about him…and he's there when I wake up!

Ok, so to explain I was playing the question game with Amber and she asked me what my perfect kiss would be. I told her...that my perfect kiss would be if it was cloudy and really cold, so we could see our breath, and it would be just barely snowing…little ice flecks. And we would be talking, and I would turn to go, and he would grab my shoulder…and turn me around…and kiss me. I would be surprised, but then I would return the kiss.

Well last night I dreamed about that kiss…with Daisuke. Let me explain. I was standing with him and I recognized the background was the same as the one from the kiss I was talking about. We were talking, I don't remember about what, and then I turned to leave, and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait a second," he said.

I turned and he had this half-smile…and then…he kissed me.

I woke up then, in the middle of the night, and Daisuke was in my room.

"Huh?" I said. "D-Daisuke?"

"Ah…I-I'm sorry!" he said, a bit frantically. "I shouldn't have come in your room, but you called me!"

"In my sleep…" I replied. "Did I say anything in particular?"

"Just my name…" he said, confused. "You were yelling…it woke me."

"Wait…I was literally yelling?" I asked. "Or did I like, do it with my mind, like last time?"

"Your mind," Daisuke said.

"Good," I said. "I was worried about Mom and Dad."

He sat down on the bed. "Why did you call? What was so terrible about your dream?"

I blushed. "Ah…it was nothing. I'm not going to tell you. Why are you dressed like that?"

He was dressed in all black, and his clothes were kind of baggy.

"Um…my pajamas are in the washer?" He said it like a question, not like a statement.

"Well," I said. "It's none of my business what you wear to bed. Anyway, are you excited about going to Arkansas with me on Wednesday?"

"Th-That's New Year's Eve, right?" he replied.

"Yes," I said. "New Year's is my birthday. Of course we go out of town then…ugh, never mind, I sound so selfish."

I punched a pillow. "Ugh! I…I'm sorry, Daisuke. Oh yeah…thanks for coming. I really did need someone to talk to."

He got up. "Kuri-san…" He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he didn't… "Goodnight, Kuri-san," he said, then left. I…I really wanted to kiss his cheek, but I'm just not that daring…sigh…

Anyway, so I did a LOT of writing today. Daisuke draws a lot. I asked him what he was drawing once, and he showed me…a picture of my backyard, covered in snow. Maybe he likes the snow like I do…sigh again.

Anyway he said he wished it would snow, and that he made the picture so he could sort of see what it might look like.

"Well," I replied. "If it snowed, and it does sometimes, in January or February, the snow would be mostly ice. It's more crunchy, and it doesn't make snowballs. But school usually gets canceled."

Another thing. I haven't heard from Tiffany in a while. I called her but she didn't pick up. I assume Satoshi is still over there…he freaks me out, a little. But Rob told me that Satoshi helped him get Daisuke back. So I can't be that freaked out by him.

Anyway, here's to another night of (hopefully good) dreams.


	6. Feelings for Dark

December 29, 2008

So my only dreams last night were in clowns and such. I'm writing this with no glasses on so it's very blurry for me right now.

I cleaned the house today and got in return some manga. But they didn't have the one I wanted. They said their supplier was out too…weird.

I saw very little of Daisuke today. I finally went and knocked on his door. He was painting.

I sat on the bed. "So…you never told me if you were excited," I said.

"About what?" he asked, concentrating on what he was doing.

"New Years," I replied. "Look, I was just wondering, Daisuke…would you, um…do something fun with me that day? My birthday's always a mess, and I thought if we did something together, my parents couldn't possibly think I was being selfish…"

He turned around. "Okay. We'll have fun!"

I know I blushed because he did too, and then I left the room. Shortly afterwards I went to Mere's house where I am currently. Daisuke stayed home because he's hanging out with his friend Dark tonight (he does that a lot). My brother has been out with his friends all week, ever since he got back from bringing Daisuke back.

One more thing. Dark visited my room last night. I saw him outside my window.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him.

"Waiting," he replied.

I sighed. "Daisuke hasn't gotten home yet. I thought he was with you."

"I was waiting…for you," he said. And then he kissed me.

Kissing me in my dreams is one thing, but kissing me in reality…ugh! I punched him, and he flew into a nearby light pole.

I went back to bed, and when I woke up, Daisuke came into the kitchen with a bruise on his cheek.

I laughed. "That looks like the same place I punched Dark last night…what happened?"

"I tripped and fell," he replied, which is believable…he is pretty clumsy.

Anyway, goodnight diary. Sweet dreams.

December 30, 2008

Something weird happened with Dark again. I was outside looking at the stars and I heard the fluttering of wings. Dark fell…from the sky. I tried to catch him, but he landed in the bushes. He stood and shook off the leaves.

"D-Dark…" I said.

He walked up to me…and collapsed. I caught him.

"S-Sorry," he said, jumping back, and then wincing.

"Dark, you're hurt!" I said, then grabbed him and pulled him in the house and got out the first aid kit and dressed the wound in his stomach as best I could.

"Why did you help me?" he asked softly when I was done.

"Because, Dark…you're Daisuke's friend, and that makes you my friend I guess…"

"No," Dark shook his head. "You have feelings for me, Kuri-san." He winced a little bit.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "N-No I don't! I like…someone else!"

"Sure…" he smirked, and then winced again.

"Stop moving you idiot!" I said. "You'll re-open your wounds!"

"I…have to leave now," he said, and went to the door. "Wiz!"

His wings, which obviously weren't attached, came over and got on his back.

"No, Dark," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't let you fly in your condition. You'll just fall again, and I won't be there to help you."

He smirked again. "You worried about me?"

"N-No…" I said. "Ugh! Stop doing that!"

"What?" replied Dark.

"Charming me!" I replied.

"I can't help it," he said, smiling.

He turned to leave, but again, I stopped him.

"Dark…let me try something," I said. "You saved my life once, the least I can do is return the favor."

I took off my gloves and unwrapped the untidy, bloodstained dressing I had put on his wound.

"Wh-What are you—"

"Calm down," I said. "I need you to relax. My mom's a nurse. I know this stuff."

I placed an ungloved hand on the wound, and concentrated. It closed immediately.

"You…healed me?!" Dark said incredulously.

"It would've killed you to fly, wounded like that," I snapped. I was angry because I knew he was right. I do care about him, but I care about Daisuke too. "I saved your life, because you saved mine once…"

I left then, leaving him on the deck.

Later Kuri-san knocked on Daisuke's door.

"Come in," he said.

Oh no, he thought. I hope she isn't here about Dark.

She sat down on his bed. He was already in bed because he was upset about Kuri-san liking Dark.

"Daisuke," Kuri-san said. "I…have something to ask you about Dark."

"Dark?" Daisuke said. "What about him?"

"I was just wondering if he told you…" she said. "He kissed me."

"He…did?" Daisuke wasn't surprised, but he felt his eyes narrow a little bit. "He…does that a lot."

"So you aren't mad?" she asked.

"Well…I am...I just thought you wouldn't want me to be," said Daisuke awkwardly. "I mean…you like him, right?"

"No!" she said, jumping forward and grabbing Daisuke by the shoulders. "Did he tell you that? Because I told him, I like someone else."

Daisuke just looked at her. What?

She got up to leave, then suddenly gasped and put a hand to her stomach, in the same area that Dark had been wounded earlier. She put a hand there, and it came back with blood on it.

"Ah…Daisuke!" She exclaimed.

"Kuri-san!" he exclaimed, not sure what to do. He was as shocked as she was.

"F-First aid kit! In the living room!" she yelled, sitting down on the bed. More of a yell-whisper… she looked like she was in too much pain for a real yell.

Daisuke was back in less than a second with the first aid kit.

She grabbed the gauze and tried to wrap it herself, but Daisuke took it from her, making her lie down and wrapping it.

"Don't ever heal anyone again," Daisuke said seriously.

He picked her up (she winced) and put her in his bed and tucked her in like she was a little kid.

New Years Note: I was on the phone with Amber the other day and we both agree that we want a kiss for New Years.

"If a guy kisses you on New Years, then you're meant to be," I said to my best friend, seriously. "And it'll happen for you. You have little Richard. I have…"

"You have Daisuke," she replied, teasing me.

"That's not funny," I replied. "It's not like that would ever happen, no matter how much I like him…"


	7. Kiss

December 31, 2008

Today I rode in the car a long time, and then we had to hang out with my grandparents. Daisuke went with Rob in Rob's car, because there was no room in my parents' car.

So anyway, when we finally got to the lake house, Rob and Daisuke had set up this random surprise party for New Years (my birthday). Rob took care of the invites. He invited my cousins (the girl ones, near my age) and Kai and Josh and his friends.

Although Daisuke and most of the other guests don't know it, there were some ghosts there too. James and Bradley. They looked worried about something.

I ended up drenching Kai in punch because he said something to my cousin, and we ran out of food…but I'm just stalling now. What reallyhappened was…Daisuke kissed me.

I went out on the terrace after the ball dropped on "Rockin New Years Eve" and was waiting for fireworks. There were none and I was bummed that no one had kissed me.

"It's midnight," Daisuke said, coming up behind Kuri-san. He shut the door. She was leaning against the wooden railing. "Aren't you going to celebrate with your friends?"

"I was waiting…" I began.

"For Dark?" Daisuke asked. "I can go and get him, if that's what you want. It is your birthday."

He was a bit saddened that all she wanted was to see Dark, but he was trying to get used to the idea.

"No. For fireworks," she said, with a double meaning. "But there aren't any. And what do I need Dark for? I told you, he's not the one I like. But it's too late. I made my resolution. I give up on love."

She turned and looked out on the lake. Daisuke stared at her back.

No! I can't let this happen!

Daisuke suddenly turned me back around. "Wait! You can't…do that."

"No one kissed me, so I must be destined to be an old maid," she smiled.

You heard her…kiss her, Daisuke!

Daisuke was an inch taller than her, so he leaned down a little bit, and kissed Kuri-san on the lips. She returned the kiss blindly, but Daisuke felt himself transform, and quickly broke away and jumped off the terrace.

I brought a shaking hand to my mouth. He…had kissed me…but for a moment…something about him had changed…

Then the ghosts showed up.

"We need to talk to you!" James said to me.

"What the heck?!" I replied. "Ever hear of dreams? That's how most normal ghosts communicate."

"Kuri-san," Bradley said. "Daisuke has an enemy he hasn't told you about."

"He also has a secret," James said.

I sat down. "Okay, okay. But how am I supposed to ask him about it without revealing my connection to you guys?"

"Maybe you should both come clean," James replied.

"Good luck, sis!" Bradley said.

"Yeah, see ya," James said.

Bradley faded. James remained.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, miffed.

"I'm sticking around," he replied. "I don't want something bad to happen. Just think of me as your second big brother."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you trying to get in between me and Daisuke, would it, James?" I asked, a bit amused.

"I told you we could still be together, Krista," he said.

"And Itold you that we're just friends," I said through clenched teeth. "You committed suicide, James. It almost killed me. Feel free to protect me to atone for that, but we are nothing more than friends. And if you try to get between me and Daisuke, we won't even be that."

Soon after that the party ended, and now I'm on my bed, typing this. Daisuke's on the couch in the other room, and James's on the other couch. Of course until I figure out how I'm going to come clean to Daisuke, I'm making James stay invisible, and out of trouble. Sigh. It's going to be a long vacation.


	8. Breaking

January 1, 2009

Daisuke ignored me all day. On my birthday! He…He promised!

I even went as far as to ask James what to do, since my brother was out with my dad.

"What do I do?" I asked, after explaining what happened. "How can I come clean to him about my ghostly issues if he won't talk to me?"

"First of all, I'm not an issue," James said, half kidding, half not. "Second, he's probably just embarrassed. Maybe you were his first kiss."

"But I didn't think he would stop talking to me!" I exclaimed.

Daisuke came out on the terrace then. "I…thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Go!" I whispered to James, and James flew off somewhere.

"What did you say?" Daisuke said.

"I said 'no!'" I replied, nervously. "I-I wasn't talking to anyone."

Daisuke said nothing, just turned and started to go back inside.

"Daisuke—wait," I said, grabbing his shoulder.

He turned around. "Yes, Kuri-san?"

"Daisuke, I'm sorry about the kiss," I said. "If you want, we can pretend it didn't happen. I know you were just trying to make me feel better. You would never kiss me like that for real. I figure…that's why you ran away."

He paused for a second, a variety of emotions showing on his face. One of sadness, then one of determination.

"N-No!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I-I don't want to pretend it didn't happen! I really do like you!"

"Huh?" I was confused for a moment. "Y-You do? Well…I…like you too!"

I hugged him. A thought passed through his mind. What will she think when she finds out?

I was thinking the same thing, at the same time, about him.

January 2, 2009

Get out of my head, Dark!

I dreamed last night. The lake was frozen, and my cousins were all ice-skating on it. Even the little bitty ones. I was standing in the mud.

"No!" I said. "I won't go!"

I was wearing ice skates, but I wasn't going.

"Come on, it's easy," said a voice from behind me. I was lifted into the air and put back down on the ice. "I won't let you fall."

I turned my head. Dark was holding onto my waist. He was hovering, not skating, and he was sort of pushing me along.

"Dark!" I yelled. "No! Let…go…of me!" I pushed him away, and fell. I scraped my knees.

I got up, irritably. "I thought you said you wouldn't let me fall."

"You pushed me away!" he said.

"Then why didn't you catch me?" I retorted.

"I…I'm sorry," he said. "I…I didn't come here to flirt with you. I came here to tell you-"

I woke up suddenly. Daisuke was standing next to me-he must have been shaking me.

"I-Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Dark…isn't supposed to do things like that," replied Daisuke in a shocked voice.

"Doesn't he…have to be touching me…to go into my dreams?" I asked.

"Yes," Daisuke replied a bit distracted.

"Well then where is he?" I asked.

"I made him leave…" Daisuke said. I couldn't read him, not his emotions, or his face. It didn't help that James was outside and I was worried that he would do something stupid. He had told me about some kind of human skin he could wear.

"Daisuke," I said to him. "I hope I'm not breaking you and your friend apart."

He didn't say anything.

"Can't you talk to me?" I asked him. "I thought…we could talk about anything…"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't tell you now, but I promise I will when the time is right."

"It's just that…" I said softly. "I'm afraid you're going to disappear."

He looked shocked. "Why would I do that?"

"Well…the last boyfriend I had…he…" I began. "…commited suicide. I thought I knew everything about him…I thought he loved me…but then he was dead."

There was no moment in between. Daisuke immediately hugged me. "I…will always be here."

I blinked away the barely formed tears. I hadn't expected him to say that! And his thought that I heard was sweet too: I'll always protect her too

James told me later on today that he has a human form that he can take on whenever I'm ready to tell Daisuke about him. Not right now though. I…don't want to ruin what we have right now…


	9. Missing

January 6, 2009

Daisuke's gone missing. I don't know where he is.

I used to only see Dark at night time, but today he came to school with me. He seems to be looking for something.

After school, Mom sent me to get medicine for my dad at the store. I felt really sick all of a sudden, and had to go home.

Dark noticed. He was keeping an annoyingly close eye on me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I…I'm fine," I replied sharply. "Leave me alone, Dark."

I walked back to the car. When I stopped to get out my keys, Dark put a hand on my shoulder. "You're shaking. Have you eaten anything?"

"Thanks for the concern, but I…" I felt faint. "am fine. Where's Daisuke? You still haven't told me."

I got in the car, and Dark got in as well. "Daisuke will be back, I promise."

We drove home. I got out of the car. I stood for a second. "Dark…I-I need him…" I collapsed, sobbing, into a surprised Dark's arms.

"It's okay…I'll get him back," Dark said.

"But—" I started to talk, then felt my brain starting to shut down.

"Let me get you inside," Dark said, picking me up bridal-style.

"Dark, what are you—" I began.

"You saved me once, I'm just returning the favor," he said to me.

I struggled a bit. "Don't use my words against me!"

"Relax," he said, laying me in my bed. "It'll be okay."

He left me there and went to talk to my brother. I heard snippits of their conversation because they were in Daisuke's room.

"(something I didn't hear)…trapped...(something else I didn't hear)?" Rob said.

"Yeah and until I get him back I have…(something else I didn't hear)...that keeps me in this form," Dark said. "Don't know how long it'll last, though."

"Can she hear us?" Rob said. "What if she tries to go with us to save Daisuke?"

I burst out of my room, sick or not, and burst in theirs. "I'm coming with you!"

"No you aren't," Dark said gently. "You're getting sick."

"No…I'm…not!" I yelled as he was pushing me towards my bedroom. "You'll need me! I don't know what's going on but…I'm coming!"

"You're weak, Kuri-san," Dark said. "You need to sleep."

"Are you going tonight?" I asked. "Stop treating me like a child! I can go!"

"Kuri-san…there are things you don't understand," Rob said. "But, Dark, if you say no to her, she might just go herself and end up getting hurt."

"I don't even want you to go," Dark said. "I'm going alone."

"Dark," I said. "I don't want to lose both of you…"

"You aren't losing anyone!" Dark said irritably. He got close to my face. "Don't worry. I'll come back, and maybe I'll kiss you again and this time you won't hit me."

I blushed. "Fine. But promise me something. If you come back without Daisuke…you'll let me come with you to look for him tomorrow night."

"Fine. I promise."

And he took off into the night.

And now I'm going to bed.


	10. Insanity

Dark didn't find Daisuke. But I came home early from school today, cuz I was sickish.

I slept an extra two hours, and somehow my dreams synched up with Daisuke's. I knew where he was.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. "Because…I think I do."

"What?" Dark looked at me.

"Dark…" I said. "What's going on? I'm only supposed to feel emotions!" I was panicking.

"What about that one time when you healed me?" he asked. "You got my wound! You have some kind of connection to me and Daisuke."

"I can understand my connection with Daisuke," I said."But I barely know you."

"Quit lying to yourself," Dark said. "Anyway, how do you know where he is?"

"When I'm sick…the serum goes into overdrive," I lied, shrugging. "I dreamed about where he was though. Just take me with you and I can find it."

Dark sighed. "Fine, Kuri-san. I promised."

We flew off into the night sky. We landed on a rooftop in downtown Dallas. There was a square shaped orange barrier of some kind around most of the roof. I saw Daisuke past the barrier.

Dark touched it and got shocked. I reached out, preparing myself, but…nothing happened. I passed right through like it wasn't there.

"Hey!" Dark yelled. "Let me in!"

"Fine," I said, reaching through and grabbing him and pulling him through. I was already sick, so I was running on determination alone.

I saw Daisuke. Passed out. Some guy was kicking him. A guy with blonde hair and white wings.

"Daisuke!" I yelled, and started to run, but Dark grabbed me and pulled me back behind him.

"Don't move," he said to me.

"No way," I said. "I have to do something!"

"No, you don't," Dark replied. "You're very weak right now."

He let go of me, but I didn't run towards Daisuke again. It was Dark's fight now.

I heard the sounds of fighting, punches landing maybe, but I was trying to get around them.

I was grabbed and held up by one wrist, which really hurts, by the way.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Leave Kuri-san out of this, Krad!" yelled Dark.

"Fine, then," Krad replied.

Krad threw me across the roof. I hit the wall of the storage room that Daisuke was passed out against.

"Ow…" I said. I looked over at Daisuke. He wasn't passed out anymore. He was wide awake.

"Kuri-san, are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm okay," I lied. I couldn't feel my shoulder. "Daisuke…don't get up so fast. You were hurt."

I suddenly hugged him. I hadn't known exactly how much I had missed him until now. The tears were coming fast. "Don't ever disappear again!"

He hugged me back, but seemed distracted. Dark landed in front of us.

"Are you two done?" he asked us.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Who was that guy?"

"Krad," Dark answered.

"But why was he hurting Daisuke?" I turned to Daisuke. "I mean, why was he hurting you? And why was I the only one who could get past that barrier?"

"Krad hates us," Dark answered.

Daisuke was quiet.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked him.

"You and I…how did we dream the same thing?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Well…I could answer that question, but I'm afraid you might…can we just forget about it?"

"If it bothers you that much," he replied.

"Ugh…" I said. "I'm sorry it's just this is why I only have a few people close to me. The closer we get, Daisuke, the easier it'll be for me to read you. Like…someday, I might just look at you and know what you're thinking. The dreams are part of it. You needed me to know where you were, so you somehow connected with me."

I said all of the words in a rush. I wasn't sure he would believe me.

"That makes sense," he said.

"You mean you believe me?" I said. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Huh?" he said. "No, I would never think that about you."

He turned to Dark. "Take her home first. We need to be sure she goes to bed."

"Okay," Dark said, preparing to pick me up bridal style again.

"I…I don't want to leave you," I spoke up. "Not after what happened. What if something bad happens again?"

"You'll know, won't you?" Dark replied. "You'll feel it. Now come on."

He flew me home. Rather roughly.

"Dark?" Kuri-san asked Dark. "Why are you so upset?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm not upset!"

How did she know? Dark wondered.

"Shut up, you totally are," she replied, getting into bed. "You're jealous."

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"Yep, so jealous," I said. "Because you have feelings for me, and I'm in love with Daisuke."

Dark didn't respond. He sighed. Why did he always what he could never have? He went to her window.

"Dark?" she asked.

Dark didn't answer. There was nothing more to say.

"Dark! I'm sorry! I love you too!" She immediately covered my mouth with one hand.

"What…was that?" Dark turned, and he kissed her…and she didn't hit him! She…kissed him back. Then she pushed him away a little.

"But I thought I—" she began. "I was so sure that—"

"You don't know," Dark stated. "You can't decide. It would be better…if you chose Daisuke."

He just wanted the best for her…that's all he wanted. He went to the window and flew back towards the city


	11. Awkward Moments

January 8, 2009

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rob said to me, his face concerned. He held the syringe in one hand, but he looked uncertain.

"Well," I said. "Since the alternative is death…"

"Whatever, you're so dramatic," he replied, popping the safety cap off the syringe.

I sat up and extended my arm. "Whenever you're ready…"

He slid the needle into my skin…and Daisuke and I woke up at 2:45 AM. He was in my room in a nanosecond.

"Was that…for real?!" he exclaimed.

"Um…" I replied. "I thought I was going to die! Just forget it, it's not something you really needed to know anyway."

"Then why…" he began, sitting down next to me. "…are you having nightmares about it?"

"The serum was a cure serum," I said. "But the other one…the one that can fix my symptoms…so I can touch people again…that one…the company has it."

"Then I'll get it for you," he said.

"What?" I looked up. "Are you kidding? They'll kill you!"

He laughed a little. "Um…yeah, of course! I was only kidding."

"Good," I said, sighing a little, and laying back against a pillow. "No cure is worth losing you."

I clamped a hand over my mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?!" I ran from the room and locked myself in the bathroom. I didn't go back to bed until I heard Daisuke go to bed.

But I can't forget the look on his face when he said 'I'll get it for you.' He seemed…like he really would do it.

Dark came back today, by the way. To my window, I mean.

"What is…the Nexus?" he asked me.

I narrowed my eyes. He's not supposed to know about that. "I can't answer that. You'll have to figure that one out for yourself."

"Fine then," he said. Then he got close to me and whispered in my ear. "Choose quickly. You're running out of time."

Then he was gone again.

What will I do (sarcasm)?

January 10, 2009

Today I accidentally took too much medicine. I felt really dizzy and then I started to do weird things.

Like, I was walking back to my room, and I started walking sideways. I started running into things.

Suddenly, Daisuke was there. He caught me!

"Wh-What's going on?" I asked him. He was holding me up.

"Kuri-san, are you okay?" he said.

"Daisuke, I…" I began, and then my head started spinning again, and I grabbed onto him. I was so close to him, and everything was spinning. I kissed him, something I've never done to a boy. I've been kissed, but I've never kissed someone else (not forcibly, anyway).

His eyes got huge. He pushed me off, gently, but abruptly, and ran to his room.

"ROBERT!" I yelled, running upstairs.

"What happened?" sighed my older brother.

"I-I just randomly kissed Daisuke!" I said.

"You didn't," Rob said, sighing again. "I'll go talk to him. You probably scarred him for life, with your kissing."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm a good kisser!"

"Says you," Rob said. "I'll go ask Daisuke."

"Wh-What?" suddenly I got dizzy, and reached out and hugged my brother.

"Hey, Kuri-san!" exclaimed Rob. "Why are you hugging me?"

My voice got all high pitched. "Cuz I love you, silly!"

"Whoa…good thing you got away from Daisuke," said Rob. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to bed.

"What are you doing? I love you, now put me down!" I yelled, in the same high pitched voice.

"Stay here!" Rob said, setting me on the bed.

I could here him as he went to talk to Daisuke in the next room.

"Hey, Daisuke," he said.

There was no response.

"I know you're upset," Rob said. "But she doesn't force herself on guys like that. She was under the influence of lots of medicine."

"I-I didn't even kiss her back…" Daisuke said in a voice I could barely hear. "I wasn't expecting it, and so I just ran…she's probably mad at me."

"First of all," Rob said. "I doubt she'll be feeling mad for a while. She loves everyone. Second, if you had stayed, you would have been taking advantage of her nearly intoxicated self. Then I would've had to kill you."

Shortly after that, I went to my birthday party, and afterwards me and my friends watched The Happening, which did not bother the guys-my brother, Daisuke and Satoshi (he came with Tiffany), but my friends and I kept screaming, except Amanda, who just sat and watched it like it was nothing. Which is creepy, if you think about it.

Daisuke didn't even sit near me, by the way, he sat on the other side of the room, with my brother.


	12. Crazy Ex

I woke up in the night last night and totally freaked out. I needed someone, but I wasn't about to psychic-call Daisuke, because I was pretty sure he wasn't speaking to me.

"What are you doing?!" James hissed at me. He was randomly hovering above my bed.

"I'm freaking out, you moron, now go bother someone else!" I hissed back. We could've talked to each other telepathically, since James' a ghost, but there's no way I'm letting him in my head, although he does say stuff in my head occasionally, especially when I'm with Daisuke.

Anyway so he flew off, and I continued to freak out, but then the door opened and Daisuke stepped in.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about…I'm fine," I said.

"But…you're shaking," he said. "I'm-I'm sorry about Saturday, but it just, it wasn't right, because you didn't mean it, you took too much Sudafed."

"Daisuke," I said. "I was the one who acted like an insane person and randomly kissed you when you didn't expect it."

There was a silence. "Daisuke?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Will you…wait until I fall asleep before you leave?" I asked.

"Okay," he smiled in the dark.

I started to close my eyes and fall asleep, but then I remembered something and they flew open.

"Daisuke," I said. "How did you know I was scared?"

"James told me," replied Daisuke.

"WHAT?!" I sat up, yelling psychic expletives at James.

James opened the door and stepped in. He was…human. I looked at him, and started to cry.

"I had to help you," James said. "To make up for…you know."

I sobbed into my pillow.

"I think you should go," Daisuke said.

I heard the door shut, and eventually I fell asleep.

Another thing, today at school, I was separated from Daisuke, and I was walking to Choir when I felt a bit dizzy from not eating. I unfortunately passed out.

I awoke to find Satoshi standing over me in the nurse's office.

"You're awake," he stated.

"I…forgot to eat, sorry," I said.

"You should take better care of yourself," he said. "Daisuke needs you."

"H-Huh?" I said, laying my head back against the pillow. "Okay."

Daisuke came in then, and I thanked Satoshi for carrying me to the nurse's office, and Daisuke apologized for not being there like a zillion times.

January 13, 2009

James sat down at the table this morning with me and Daisuke.

"Are you going to go to school?" I asked James irritably.

"No, I'm only here for a few days," he replied. "This body won't last that long."

"Um…" Daisuke said. "I don't want to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm James," said James.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," I said, still irritable. "The one who commited suicide."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Him? If he's dead then how is he here?"

"Daisuke, there's something I haven't told you…" I said. "Ever since my brother was murdered, I've been able to communicate with the dead."

Daisuke choked on his cereal. "Are you kidding?"

I glared at James. "I wish I was."

"Come on!" James said. "How many times have I been there for you?!"

"Oh go die—oh wait, you already have!" I yelled back, rising from my chair.

"That was harsh," Rob said, leaning against the wall.

I walked around Daisuke (the table is round so there are four spots, Daisuke was beside me and James was across from me) and toward James.

I poked my finger in his face. "You've also caused millions of unexplainable problems in my life, ghostboy!"

"Lay off, drama queen," he said. "I totally saved you last night!"

"Fine then," I said grudgingly. "Thank you."

He put one hand on the small of my back and pulled me forward and kissed me. I didn't give it a second thought—I pushed him away.

"Get off me!" I yelled. "I have a boyfriend!"

"What. Are you doing?" Daisuke asked. He was standing up.

I ran off toward my brother.

Daisuke and James were facing each other now.

"You just kissed my girlfriend!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to, seriously," James said. "I'm not going to apologize, though. I love her."

"James, shut up!" I said, getting between them. "Daisuke, you aren't going to beat him up, right? Cuz I could've sworn you weren't that kind of guy."

"No, I wasn't," Daisuke said, but through clenched teeth.

"Whoa…calm down," I said, sensing his anger. I had never seen him angry before. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Daisuke, look at me and breathe. Calm down. He's not going to do that again."

James started toward the front door.

Rob stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Out to enjoy being human again for a while," James said.

"I'm coming with you," Rob said, winking at me.

I thanked him silently. Someone to keep an eye on my mischievous friend.

"A-Are you okay now?" I asked Daisuke.

"I'm fine," Daisuke said, turning from me and heading to his room.

"Daisuke wait—" I said, but he shut the door.

It took me a while to get him to talk, but I waited until he had to come out for food.

"Daisuke! What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…that's the second guy besides me that you've kissed, and I thought we were…" he trailed off, sitting down.

"Daisuke, both of those kisses weren't real," I said. "I didn't mean them. But both the times we've kissed are like…surreal. Amazing. I dream about them."

I blushed. I hadn't meant to say it like that.

"What I'm trying to say is…" I continued. "James asked me to be with him, and I said no. Because I have you. And that'll always be perfect."

Daisuke's eyes went wide. "You…you mean that?"

"Yeah!" I said, breathless, and embarrassed that I had said so much. "I'm uh…gonna go back to my room now."

"Wait!" Daisuke said. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Will you go out with me?" Daisuke asked. "Friday night?"

"I-I…of course I will!" I said breathlessly.

After that I went back to my room and read a book and listened to some music, then went to bed.


	13. Heart's Desire

January 14, 2009

James turned to me this evening. "Today's my last day as a human."

"And I should care why?" I asked.

"Because I'm worried about you," James said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That kid…Daisuke…it seems suspicious, don't you think, how he's gone every other night?"

"No," I replied, annoyed. "He's hanging out with Dark. They're like best friends."

"Why haven't I met Dark?" James asked.

"Because I didn't think to introduce you," I replied.

"If you really think he's not up to anything suspicious, follow him," replied James.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "He'd never trust me again!"

"He never said you shouldn't go, right?" James said. "So let's follow him."

I sighed. "Fine. But you stay away from him."

James nodded.

Later when Daisuke had left with my brother (my brother drives him wherever he goes), I got in my car and followed him. The car stopped at the museum. I parked a bit far off and I followed them into the museum.

I didn't see Daisuke, but Dark was there. So were lots of cops. Everywhere.

I somehow got in the museum. All the lights were off. I finally figured it out. Dark was an art thief, so he must be stealing something.

I walked down a hallway, and then looked in a room. All the displays were in glass cases. I reached out and touched one. Someone caught my hand.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi said.

I turned. "Satoshi?!"

"Well as long as you're here, go stand in that doorway," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I want…to find Dark," replied Satoshi.

"How do you know Dark?" I asked. "I thought he was Daisuke's friend. And how would me standing in the doorway help you find Dark?"

"Just trust me," he replied. "You came here to see Dark, didn't you? I know for a fact he's coming through that door."

"Okay, then," I said, and went to the doorway.

Dark stepped in within a few minutes. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the museum at night," I replied.

"Well stay back," he said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Dark," Satoshi said. "What you're looking for isn't here."

"What did you do with the Heart's Desire Necklace, Hiwatari?" Dark asked angrily.

"I don't have it," Satoshi replied.

"Then where did you put it?" Dark asked. "I know you know where it is."

"Nothing will make me tell you," replied Satoshi. He smiled a little bit. Suddenly his smile turned into a grimace of pain. He went down, clutching his chest.

"What the…? What's going on?" I yelled. "Dark, do something! Help him!"

"Run," Dark said.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Get out of here now!" Dark yelled.

I looked at Satoshi, and went over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Get…away!" Satoshi yelled. White wings shot out of his back. One of his wings hit me and I flew backwards against one of the displays. I was covered in white feathers. There was a flash of white light, and once I could see again, Krad was there. Satoshi…was Krad. They were the same person.

"RUN!" Dark yelled at me again.

I complied and ran down the hallway, and all the way back to my car.

When I got home, I was ambushed by James.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I found Dark," I said. "But Daisuke was gone…hmm…if Krad is Satoshi…could Dark be…"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about," James replied. "But goodbye. At midnight I'm switching back to ghost form."

"Okay, goodbye then," I said, then remembered something. "Oh no! What if something happens to Dark? I didn't even stay to help!"

The front door banged open. My brother stepped in, carrying Daisuke.

"Oh my…this is all my fault!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not," Rob said. "We were in a little accident."

I narrowed my eyes. "Was Krad involved?"

"It was a car accident," Rob replied.

"Then why isn't he in the hospital?" I replied. "He needs medical attention!"

"Shut up! If his mom finds out he's been hurt, do you think he'll be allowed to stay?"

Rob carried Daisuke to Daisuke's bedroom and laid him down.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest," Rob said, and left the room.

I looked at Daisuke. "You must have gotten hurt by Krad. I…I'm so sorry."

I collapsed and sobbed into his chest. He stirred, and put his hand on the back of my head and stroked my hair.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Me?" I lifted my head. "What about you? You're the one who was hurt."

"I'm okay," he said. "Don't cry. Why did you follow us to the museum? You could've been hurt."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know where you were going," I said. "I would've asked, but James made me all suspicious. Um…I was wondering. Is there anyway that…you could be Dark?"

"What?!" Daisuke was shocked at my question. "I…um…if I was, what would you do?"

"I would…be hurt that you never told me. But you're not…right?" I replied.

"I'm not…I'm…" he was struggling with his answer.

Rob burst in. "Mom wants you, Kuri-san."

"Ah…fine," I got up.

I went to bed after talking to my mom. What is the answer to my question?January 15, 2009

It was the night of our date. Daisuke blindfolded me and led me out of my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Am I ever going to get answers about yesterday?"

He spun me, ignoring my question. Then he led me in some unknown direction. "This way."

"Daisuke, don't we have a date tonight?" I asked.

"Sit down," Daisuke said.

I sat. "Can I look now?" I reached up to undo the bandanna, but Daisuke caught my hand.

"No…let me do it," he said, and removed the bandanna.

I looked around, eyes adjusting to the dim light of the candles. I was sitting at a little table set for two, with red roses as the centerpiece, and candles on either side.

"Daisuke…" I breathed out softly. "Did you…do all this?"

"Yes," he replied, and sat down across from me.

"It's beautiful," I said. "But you know…we…we could've gone out. Why did you want to stay at the house?"

"I want to tell you something," he replied, looking down. "And I don't want anyone else to hear it."

"Well then…" I said. "Tell me."

"The thing is…" Daisuke said. "I lied to you. Last night when you asked if I was Dark…"

I stared at him. "What? Are you serious? But you're so different."

"We're two different people, in the same body…"

I stood. "So Dark is your alter-ego, then…forever?"

"No…until…the girl I love loves me back…knowing my secret."

"And then what happens? To Dark, I mean."

Daisuke looked down. "He goes away…forever."

I sat down. I was surprised to find that I was crying. I was crying for Dark.

Daisuke was at my side in an instant. "Why are you crying?"

"It's not fair," I said softly. "Having to live off of someone else…it doesn't seem fair…"

I got up and went to my room.

Later that night, I sensed someone watching me, while I was sleeping.

My eyes flew open, and I saw Dark standing there.

"W-What are you doing there?" I sat up. "I thought Daisuke said you'd be gone forever."

"That's only if you accept me and Daisuke," Dark replied. "You know, I don't get you. Why do you…have compassion for me? No one ever has…"

"Dark…I wish, more than anything, that I could give you your own life," I whispered, and then I kissed him.

I felt a tugging at my neck.

The necklace Satoshi gave me, I thought.

I fell to the ground.

There was a flash of red light, coming from the necklace.

"What are you—" Dark began, but then he was consumed in the light, and it shone brighter and brighter until I had to look away.

When I looked back, Daisuke was there, and…Dark was there as well.

"What's going on?" Dark asked. "I have my own body? You…had the Heart's Desire Necklace?"

I nodded. "I just wanted you to have your own life. Not to have to follow a destiny. Make your own destiny."

"I can't believe…you used your wish on me."

"Just live your life well," I said, feeling my eyes close.

Daisuke caught me. "What's wrong with her?"

"The…necklace works the same way our magic did," Dark replied, kneeling over her, and touching her face.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked. "She's still my girlfriend."

"Right…but she didn't make her choice, now did she?" Dark replied, smirking. "She's even more beautiful sleeping, isn't she?"

"Stop that!" Daisuke exclaimed, picking me up and putting me in bed.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" I yelled. "You don't know how freaking tired I am!"

They both looked at each other, and started bickering in whisper-voice as they left the room.


	14. Final Battle

January 16, 2009

I was woken from my sleep last night by the sound of Dark and Krad battling outside. I stepped out.

"What are you doing, Kuri-san?!" Dark exclaimed. "Go back inside! He'll kill you!"

Krad flew downward and grabbed me around the waist. "I don't think I'll kill her, necessarily."

"Let go of her, Krad!" Dark said through clenched teeth.

"How does it feel, knowing she can never be yours?" Krad asked. "We'll continue this in the museum tomorrow night. It'll be our final battle, and we'll see if you can steal the girl back."

Daisuke knocked on Kuri-san's door in the early morning.

But when he opened the door, Kuri-san wasn't in her room.

In fact, he didn't sense her presence in the house at all. He had thought that their mental connection was strong enough to tell where she was.

Dark stepped up behind him. "Daisuke. She's gone…I'm sorry."

I came to in the museum. My hands and feet were tied.

"Don't try to escape," Krad's voice said from the shadows.

The rope on my feet snapped. I jumped up and ran down the hallway.

I was shot immediately by a bolt of white magic. I fell against a mirror. It shattered, and a shard got stuck in my back.

I screamed in pain.

"I told you not to try to escape, Kurisuta," Krad said.

Where are those two when I need them? I wondered. If they come to save me though…Krad will kill them. I won't call…I'll die first.

"I suggest you call Dark," Krad continued. "I know you can. And he's the only one who can save you…although I didn't plan for your life to be in danger. Call him, Kuri-san."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, struggling to sit up, but doubling over and coughing up blood. "I'm not going to call Dark just so you can kill him. I'm not stupid. I'd rather die knowing I saved him."

Daisuke fell against the wall suddenly. He felt extreme pain in his back, like he had been stabbed.

He started to collapse, but Dark caught him and held him up.

"W-What's happening?" Daisuke asked.

"Close your eyes!" Dark responded. "What do you see?"

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"You're connected to Kuri-san, like you were once to me," Dark replied. "You should be able to find her."

Daisuke closed his eyes. He saw…a familiar room. The museum…and white wings.

"Krad," he said, his voice shaking with anger. "She's dying. We have to get to the museum."

"You shouldn't, you don't have magic," Dark said. "You aren't me anymore, remember?"

"I'm coming," Daisuke said determinedly. "Don't try to stop me."

I reached behind me and pulled the shards out of my back.

"I don't think that will help," Krad said, kneeling down next to me. "You don't have much longer."

"Sh-Shut up!" I whispered.

"Leave her alone, Krad!" Dark yelled, coming down the hallway.

Krad stood and turned. He tried to punch Dark, but Dark grabbed his fist.

Dark shot a bolt of purple magic at Krad's chest, and Krad flew backwards into the wall.

Daisuke came to my side. "Oh man, this is bad. Kuri-san…"

"I'll be fine," I said. "Help Dark."

Krad got up and shot white magic at Dark, and Dark fell to the ground.

"Krad…this is over," Daisuke said angrily, getting between them. "We've been separated. Dark is no longer the Phantom Thief. He's human now."

Krad cringed at Daisuke's words, and turned back into Satoshi.

Dark struggled to his feet and came to my side. "I don't have much magic left."

"You…don't have to use it on me," I gasped.

"Yes…I do," Dark replied, and touched my wounds, healing them instantly in a flash of purple light. "Now we're even."

"Dark…Daisuke, I need you to listen…" I said, sitting up. "When I was lying there, bleeding to death…I realized that if I lived…I wanted to see Daisuke again. He's always been the one I loved."

Dark and Daisuke fell back a step.

"I-I'm sorry, Dark!" I sobbed.

Dark knelt down. "It's okay…I don't blame you. Don't cry over me. He's the one you belong with…and besides...I'm more of a free spirit anyway."

Dark was gone…and so was Satoshi. I was back home with Daisuke.

"Why did you come?" I asked him. "You…you could have been killed."

"How could I not come…when you were hurting so much?" Daisuke replied simply. "I…I love you. I had to come."

He kissed me under the stars in the backyard…and we heard the sound of wings overhead, crossing the sky in a broad finale.


	15. From the Real World to Azumano

Where should I begin? This story is certainly a crazy one. I suppose it all started on the class trip….

I was walking down the street back to the streetcar.

"I think they ripped me off," I said to my friend Ai.

"I know they ripped you off," she replied.

I laughed and looked at my red stone. "They gave me a stone with an inscription. The lady told me to wait and read it aloud with you when I get home.

I grinned dramatically.

"Ok…shouldn't do any harm," replied Ai.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" Rei exclaimed. "I wanted one!"

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled, equally loud.

"Both of you—shut up!" retorted Ai, grabbing the box out of Rei's hands and placing it in mine, and taking the bag of popcorn out of my hands and handing it to Rei.

"Thank you," both me and Rei said simultaneously.

"What did you say?" I glared at her.

"What did you say?" Rei retorted. "Whatever, I still got a Celtic birth charm, so I'm happy."

"Unbelievable," I muttered, lying down next to Maia.

"I've got next shower," Maia said softly, taking out her pajamas.

"Maia!" I said. "You…today you went shopping with Rei and…well, we missed you!"

She smiled. "It's okay, I wanted to look at dishes, and you wanted to look at jewelry."

"So…we're cool?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she said, and headed for the bathroom.

Ai was lying in bed with her headphones on, and Rei was already asleep.

July 24, 2009

I was crouching on the floor with the red stone in my hands, feeling like my hands were burning and being yanked down to the ground, but I couldn't release the red stone. "Maia! What did I just do?"

Maia shielded her eyes from the bright light. "I-I don't know! Are you alright?"

Suddenly all the light went away, including all the electricity, and I released the stone and it rolled unnoticed under the nightstand. I then attempted to stand, but fell, and Maia grabbed me and dragged me to the bed and laid me down.

"This…can't be happening…" she said softly.

Lightning flashed outside, and it started to rain. Maia went to the window, looked out, and gasped.

"Kuri," she said, shock in her voice. "C-Come look at this…"

Daisuke Niwa had just woken up sharply. There was a storm outside.

He got out of bed and went to the window. He looked out into the storm, and suddenly saw that the "For Sale" sign on the house across the street was gone.

Did someone move in? he wondered. I thought I saw the sign up this morning…and now it's gone.

If he looked hard enough, he could almost see someone at the window.

I sat up, and staggered to the window. What I saw was picture-copied from DN Angel. It was Azumano, Japan.

I looked back at my room. The same.

"Ugh…I need to lie down," I said, and collapsed back on my bed.

"What are we going to do?" Maia exclaimed. "The entire world changed cuz of that dumb rock!"

"I know! We're in Azumano," I replied.

"What?" Maia asked. "Where's that?"

I yawned, about to pass out. "That's...the world of DN Angel."

Then I fell asleep.


	16. Memory Loss

July 25, 2009

I woke up sharply the next morning with a massive headache.

Did I dream that…? I got up and went to the window. It was no dream.

But this morning…it felt like I had forgotten something. Something important. Then I realized what it was. I remembered all the characters of DN Angel, but I couldn't remember anything about them.

It was weird. When I thought of Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, and Krad, nothing but their faces and vague impressions of their personalities came to mind…And they were all connected, but I couldn't remember how.

"Kuri!" hissed Maia. "We can't really be in another world, can we?"

"Just go with it," I yawned. "I think the best thing we can do is…let things play out…"

My mom appeared at the door. "You girls need to get ready. We're going shopping for college supplies."

I stopped mid-yawn. "What? Shopping? Are you kidding? I wanted to-"

"You only have a few weekends left until you two leave for college," my mom replied. "Get dressed, I want to beat the crowds."

"Ugh," I said, hauling the last bag into the car. "I thought shopping for one was bad…at least it's not clothes…then they'd both be crazy."

"You're just upset because it's hot outside," replied Maia.

"Aw, you know me so well," I stuck out my tongue at her.

We both got in the car. Then I remembered something and got out again.

"Forgot the cart," I said. I grabbed the cart and wheeled it into the cart storage area, but accidently slammed into someone else's cart.

"Whoa…sorry!" I exclaimed, looking up.

Have you ever seen someone and instantly had major déjà vu? That's how I felt when I saw Daisuke Niwa for the first time.

I knew who he was immediately, but I couldn't remember anything more than I could remember before.

"No, it was my fault!" he replied. "I lost control of the cart."

I suddenly started laughing. "I…I'm not laughing at you…just…picturing it…sorry." My laughter died down. "You look about my age. You going to college in a few weeks?"

He nodded. "Azumano University. You too?"

"Yeah," I smiled slightly. "Well, I'd better get back to my mom, she might panic."

I ran off, cheeks flushed from the heat and something else I wouldn't name.

We were on our way home, but we stopped for gas when this lady grabbed my arm.

"There you are," she said to me. "I've been looking for you. Do you like what your wish has done?"

"You're the lady who sold me the stone!" I exclaimed. "Well, you should've told me it was real magic! I don't do that kind of stuff! I know how dangerous it is!"

"This is good magic," she reassured me, as if I was a small child.

"Magic…it always has a bad side," I replied, just then realizing how much trouble I was in.

"You cast the spell," the woman said, sucking on her cigarette. "You did it. You knew what you were risking. And now you will finish what you started."

She locked eyes with me, and for two seconds I blacked out. When I came to, she was gone. But I could still smell smoke from her cigarette on the air.


	17. Dinner with the Niwas

July 26, 2009

Last night I had a strange dream. But I couldn't remember it when I woke up.

"Kuri!" yelled Maia.

"Huh?" I said. I said, suddenly realizing that I was standing in the doorway.

"You were sleep-walking," replied Maia. "I woke up and you were standing in the doorway. Pretty creepy."

I laughed tiredly. "Ugh…I slept all night…and I'm still tired."

I yawned and slipped on a robe sleepily and went out to get the mail…and saw Daisuke across the street.

Daisuke locked eyes with the girl. It was the girl from the store. She was really pretty. If Dark was still inside him, he would've transformed by now.

This is really weird, he thought. I haven't even been able to look at a girl since the Harada twins moved away…

The girl suddenly broke her gaze, as if she had just realized where she was, and she flushed red and ran inside.

Daisuke went inside, and found his mom with tears in her eyes.

"Mom! What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried about you!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Someone broke into the museum last night," said Daisuke's grandpa. "They were in the same area that the Black Wings is kept in."

"And I've been looking into the disturbance that you told us about yesterday," said his father. "It turns out that there was a massive blackout around the same time you woke up."

The doorbell rang. Daisuke went and got the door. "Hiwatari!"

"You know about it, don't you?" Satoshi replied, stepping inside. "I traced the blackout to the house across the street, which was vacant until two nights ago, precisely the same time as the blackout."

He sat down on the couch.

"It just seems too…coincidental," Satoshi said. "Someone new moves in, and then someone breaks into the museum…it all seems…"

"Hiwatari, I don't think we should blame this on them until we've met them," replied Daisuke suddenly, thinking of the girl.

"All right then, it's settled," Daisuke's mom said. "I'm going over there to invite the new family over for dinner."

"I'm sorry my parents couldn't come, but…they have a class tonight," I smiled. "I'm sure they would've loved to meet you."

"So why did you move in so late?" Daisuke's mom asked. "At night, I mean."

I noticed Daisuke eyeing his mom.

"We…had to rush things a bit," Amber answered for me. "You see, we're getting ready to go to college, and Mom wanted to get out of our old house in a hurry…"

We were pretending to be sisters.

"Um…Daisuke?" I asked across the table.

"Huh?" He had been looking down, but now he looked up and locked eyes with me. "What is it?"

I blushed. "I need to use the bathroom. Can you show me where it is?"

Daisuke immediately got up. "Sure."

I followed him down the hallway. "Um…thanks."

He turned, but I caught his arm. My voice was shaking. "Hey."

He turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I…um…I'm sorry, okay!" I exclaimed. "If…if I did anything…that hurt you…or if I'm going to…it's the last thing I want; if you only knew, you'd—"

I released him, and went in the bathroom, locking the door, breathing hard in the darkness. I had almost confessed my love for him, right then and there.

Daisuke stood at the door, confused for a moment. For a second there, Kuri had reminded him of Satoshi, the way he used to say things like that. Like how Satoshi used to say he was only going to hurt Daisuke, and things like that.

Daisuke turned and went back to the dining room.

"Daisuke, honey, why don't you show our guest your room?" his mom said.

Daisuke sighed. "All right, Mom."

Maia followed Daisuke to his room.

Kuri suddenly came in. "Daisuke?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um…we need to get home," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Miss Vaste, did I…say something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

Kuri flinched. "Call us by our first names, okay? W-We're American. Anyway, it's not you, you just remind me of someone I used to know…can you walk us home?"

"Sure," Daisuke replied.

Maia and Kuri exchanged looks. Maia whispered something to Kuri. Kuri whispered something back.

"Wait a second," Kuri said to him. "Your window is open."

Kuri went to his window.

"No! Don't, Miss Kuri!" Daisuke exclaimed, pulling her away from the window. There was a trap set on the window. He deactivated it.

"Thanks for that," she said softly.

"Well, goodbye then, Daisuke," I said quietly.

"Wrap it up, we have a busy day tomorrow," Maia said to me.

"I'll see you," Daisuke said, and he turned and went back to his house.


	18. Sleepwalking

July 27, 2009

I woke up sharply standing in the doorway again.

"You did it again," Maia said. "You were sleepwalking."

"I wonder where I went," I said, looking down at my clothes. I was drenched from the rain.

The doorbell rang. I went and answered it.

It was Satoshi Hiwatari!

"What were you doing at the museum?" he demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I think you've got the wrong house. I was sleeping all night."

"I followed you here!" he exclaimed.

"Hiwatari! What are you doing?" Daisuke came over.

"I saw her chanting some kind of spell," Satoshi said. "She was trying to awaken the Black Wings!"

"I would never do that!" I protested. "I know what they can do—I would never hurt the two of you like that!"

I placed a hand over my mouth.

Daisuke and Satoshi were staring at me.

"It doesn't matter! I haven't left my room!" I exclaimed.

"Then why are you soaked to the skin?" asked Satoshi.

"Hiwatari, you don't have any proof it was Miss Kuri," said Daisuke softly.

"That's only because the storm knocked out the security cameras," hissed Satoshi.

"Well, if you're done interrogating me, I'll be going inside," I replied angrily, and went back in my house, slamming the door behind me.

"Why were you so mean to her, Hiwatari?" Daisuke demanded.

"She was trying to awaken the Black Wings!" Satoshi exclaimed. "You know what that will do? Krad and Dark will return! Not to mention whatever magic she's using will probably kill her!"

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Niwa, but…I don't think she's a friend to us."

"Hiwatari, you just met her!" replied Daisuke.

"And I saw her trying to awaken the Black Wings!" Satoshi retorted. "You're letting your feelings cloud your judgement. I'm going to the museum tonight to stop her."

"I'm coming with you," Daisuke said. "There's just no way it could have been Miss Kuri that you saw."

After my doctor's appointment I was headed to my car when I saw her. The lady with the cigarette was back.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded. "I know you sent me to the museum last night, and I know you're trying to make me awaken the Black Wings. Why would you do that to Daisuke and Satoshi?"

"This is your destiny," the woman said. "Ever since the moment you picked up the stone and wished that they would be part of your world, this was put in motion. Because you wished to meet Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad, and Dark, you now have to awaken the Black Wings."

"So this is my fault?" I asked, devastated. "Daisuke will hate me…I have to stop this!"

"You cannot," the woman said, taking a long drag from her cigarette. "You cannot fight your destiny."

"I don't have to do this! I'll tell Daisuke! He'll help me!" I exclaimed.

The woman only smiled.

I jumped in the car and drove back to my house.

When I got there I knocked on Daisuke's door.

"Miss Krista!" he said, answering. "I'm so sorry about earlier, I—"

"No," I stopped him. "Daisuke…Satoshi was right. I did go to the museum last night and attempt to awaken the Black Wings. But before you say anything, I want you to know that I was either asleep or in some kind of trance, and I…I'm so sorry, Daisuke!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Daisuke asked.

"Satoshi would've killed me," I replied. "Look, you have to make sure I don't awaken the Black Wings."

I looked down. "Here," I handed him the stone. "It's what I've been using. It's magic, so don't touch it, just the box."

He took it. "I won't let you use it. Satoshi said the magic would kill you."

I looked up, meeting his eyes with my tear-filled ones. "I know you must hate me. I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry!" Daisuke exclaimed. "This isn't your fault."

"No…it is," I said, wiping my eyes. "When I cast the first spell this became my destiny. Magic gained control."

"You can change destiny," Daisuke said. "Hiwatari changed his. You can change yours."

"Well…" I said. "When I'm asleep I can't stop myself. But I think you could wake me up."

"I'll do it," Daisuke said. "I'll wait with Hiwatari at the museum tonight. We can't let this happen, Miss Kuri."

"Daisuke…" I said softly. "Thank you."

I hugged him, then released him before he could respond. The rain continued to come down and the sky was darkening again as a second wave of the storm approached.

For a long time I stayed awake, unable to sleep because of the storm and my own fears of what I was capable of. Was giving the stone to Daisuke a bad idea? Would I just attack him in my sleep and take it back? How could a tiny dream, a little wish have gone so wrong?

"Maia," I hissed. "Maia, wake up!"

"Mmm…wha?" she asked. "Whaddya want?"

"I brought us here, what if I can send us home?" I said. "Tomorrow I'll try…I'll use magic one last time. I'll try to send us back. To put things right."

"Magic being used to fight magic," she said. "Isn't that like…two wrongs don't make a right?"

I sighed. "I don't know. What else can I do?"

There was no response. Maia was asleep. Soon I was as well.


	19. Reawakening of the Black Wings

July 28, 2009

Daisuke was just getting ready to go to the museum when he heard something. His bedroom door opened.

Kuri was standing there.

"Give me the stone," she said.

"I won't give it to you," he replied. "You're asleep! Wake up!"

Daisuke went over and shook her, but she pushed him aside and held out her hand. The stone flew from its hiding place into her hand.

"Motina scienon," Kuri said, and she shimmered out of view.

"No!" Daisuke said. "This can't be happening!"

He ran out of the house, got on his bike, and rode to the museum.

"She came," Satoshi said. "I can't get close; the magic she's using put a barrier around her."

Kuri stood in front of the Black Wings. "Lennles Mortis, scopio mensio," she said.

Suddenly there was a vibration and Kuri flew straight up, spinning. Her arms went out, and she was almost glowing.

"Miss Kuri!" Daisuke said, and ran towards her, but Satoshi stopped him.

"It's too late, Niwa," he said. "If you break the connection now, you could kill her."

"But it's hurting her!" Daisuke said.

Kuri stopped spinning and then went limp and started to fall. Daisuke ran and caught her.

"Don't touch her! It'll suck your energy too!" Satoshi yelled.

"Good! Then it won't suck all of hers!" Daisuke retorted, holding her in his arms, barely able to keep standing as the energy was being sucked from his body.

Suddenly the forms of Dark and Krad shimmered into view, and were sucked into the bodies of Daisuke and Satoshi.

Daisuke switched into Dark's form immediately, succumbing to unconsciousness.

Dark looked at the strange girl who had brought him back. She was out cold.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Dark? Oh….Oh no!"

She tried to stand, but her knees gave way and she fell back into Dark's arms.

"It's okay, calm down," Dark said. "How did you manage to cause so much trouble?"

"M-Magic…" she muttered. "Dark…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's you I'm worried about," Dark responded. "Magic is very hard on humans. Why did you do it?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "It started…with a dream. Then it became something stronger. I don't really know…"

I woke up back in my bed. I sat straight up, blinking a lot.

"Did I dream all that?" I asked myself sleepily. I then realized I had clasped in my left hand a black feather.

I punched my pillow in frustration. Why? Why had I awakened the Black Wings?

"Are you okay, Kuri?" Maia asked.

"I awakened the Black Wings, Maia," I said softly. "All I've done is hurt people. I have to put things right."

I stood and took a shower, then got dressed. I unloaded the dishwasher.

My plan was simple. Rather than wait for that magic lady to appear again, I'd summon her. And then I'd ask her to give me a way out of this. There had to be a way.

Maia watched her best friend sadly. She'd never seen Kuri so depressed.

This is so dumb, she thought. I'm going to talk to that boy!

She unlocked the front door, and left quietly so Kuri wouldn't hear.

Maia walked to Daisuke's door and pounded. Daisuke opened it.

"Miss Maia?" he said. "What is it?"

"Daisuke…you need to talk to Kuri," she said. "She just mopes around the house clanking dishes around, and I can't take it! She says she awakened the Black Wings, and maybe she did, but that doesn't mean that you should stop being her friend! I thought you liked being Dark anyway, and it might interest you to know that she doesn't even know about that, someone messed with her memory!"

Daisuke flinched slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was so upset!"

Maia sighed. "I'm worried about her. She just wanted to meet you. And now neither of you remember each other. Try, Daisuke. I'm sure you remember her."

She handed him an envelope. "It's a party invite. Since Kuri's going to Azumano University in a couple weeks, we're having a going away party for her. We invited a friend you don't know, along with you and Satoshi, if he'll come."

"Miss Maia?" Daisuke said before she could turn away. "I think I do remember…but it's like a dream."

"I think sometimes two people…have to meet. And no matter how much they try to fight it, their meetings could change both their worlds forever." Maia smiled slightly. "I read it somewhere once."

She ran off to her side of the street. "Don't be a stranger, Daisuke! Come by anytime!"


	20. Crazy Lady

July 29, 2009

"Asintaisca motian dimensianire!" I said again.

It was around eight AM and I was in the attic trying to summon that idiotic lady.

"For heavens sake!" I exclaimed. "When I don't want to see your face you show up, but when I need your help with something you're nowhere to be found!"

I felt like throwing the rock at something.

All right, I thought. I'll try it one last time.

"Asintaisca motian dimensianire," I concentrated on how much I wanted to make things right. "Please come…"

"You finally figured out how to control it," the tiny room was full of cigarette smoke.

"Look lady," I snapped. "I get it, okay. I screwed up. Lesson learned. But Daisuke and Satoshi shouldn't have to suffer for it."

"I agree," said the woman. "How did this all begin?"

"I dreamed and wished as hard as I could that I could meet them," I replied. "You know that."

"And would you say the effects have been…positive?" she asked, sucking in on her cigarette.

I looked down. "No. How can I fix it?"

"Who were you thinking of when you used magic for the first time?" asked the lady, eyeing me critically.

"Myself," I replied. "I just wanted something for me. And I hurt them."

"Why don't you try thinking of someone other than yourself when you use magic," replied the woman.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Like…asking them before I use magic on them."

The woman was gone.

I went downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

I answered the door. It was Daisuke.

"Miss Krista!" he said. "Um…can I come in?"

"Sure," I said. "Daisuke. Do you remember anything from the other night…when I awakened the Black Wings?"

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Miss Kuri…I…um…what do you remember?"

"Just that you saved my life," I replied. "I wanted to thank you. And apologize. I used magic selfishly and…I hurt you. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Daisuke said.

There was a pause.

"Why did you save me, Daisuke?" I asked. "I mean…I brought Krad back…I would think you would hate me…"

"I couldn't just leave you…" Daisuke replied. "You were dying…"

I sucked in my breath. No…I can't keep falling for him. I know I'm going to have to leave and I won't be able to do it if I'm in love with him.

"Daisuke…" I said softly, locking eyes with him. "I'm going to make things right. I-I don't want you to be sorry you met me."

His eyes widened slightly.

"I…um…I came to tell you…I can come to your party," he said. "Thanks for inviting me."

I blushed slightly. "Good. Okay. Can't wait!"

As soon as he was gone I ran into my room. "Maia! What are you thinking?"

"Well, I want your party to be perfect," Maia said. "And I told you it needed boys."


	21. Meeting Dark

July 30, 2009

Daisuke? Dark asked him. Did you notice how weak she was?

Daisuke had been trying to sleep, but now his eyes shot open. You're right. She was out of breath, and she was shaking slightly.

He got out of bed and went to the window, looking out. An upstairs light was on and it was nearing one AM.

Why is she still awake? Daisuke wondered. If she's so weak, she needs to be getting her rest!

Dark laughed. You like her. You really haven't changed much, Daisuke. Go over there and tell her to go to sleep!

No! That would be weird.

Maybe she likes weird guys, replied Dark. Besides, she's been up every night until one or two.

You've been watching her? Daisuke said angrily.

What else am I supposed to do? It's not like I went over there.

Suddenly there was a flash in Kuri's house. Daisuke felt himself transform all of a sudden, and then both he and Dark blacked out.

Last night I used magic to call Dark. Well, it was more like this morning really. Around one AM.

I said the words and focused, then there was a flash, and I was forced to the ground. The light bulb exploded, and then once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I saw him. Dark.

"Um…hello," I said. "Sorry about this. I just needed to ask you something and you don't exactly have a cell number, so…"

"You used magic again," he sighed. "Can you get up? Are you hurt?"

His voice was gentle, but I had obviously pissed him off.

I stood shakily. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he said suddenly. "This magic is sucking the life right out of you and I want you to stop!"

I looked at him fiercely. "I can't do this. I hurt people with my powers and I have to make it right."

Dark suddenly took me in his arms, and put me in the bed. "Where's your sister?"

"My sis—oh Maia!" I remembered. "She sleeps in another room. She used to sleep in here, but we got annoyed with each other."

Dark stood there, still not leaving. "Why are you up so late? Is it just to study magic?"

"No," I said sharply. "I was…writing, actually. I have a journal."

"Is there any way I can get you to stop using magic?" Dark asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Then I'll just have to stick around and make sure you don't get hurt," Dark said.

I shook slightly, my head aching. I could barely see straight.

Dark looked at me. "You're pushing yourself too much. Promise me you'll rest tonight. And next time you need me…don't call me with magic…just open the window. I'll see you."

Dark went to the window.

"Wait!" I said. "Dark…I'm sorry for what I did."

"I'm glad to be free," he replied. "You just need to be more careful."

I sighed. "Good night Dark…"


End file.
